


Each Day is like A Snowflake

by bdamanlover4ever



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: BoruMitsu, Boruto has some issues but.., Boyfriends, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, MitsuBoru, Mitsuki is a stalker, Mitsuki is outgoing in his own way, The Sun and Moon, There is a bunch of side ships, boruto x mitsuki, it just has cursing, it's sort of dark, its so freaking fluffy, mitsuki is the moon boruto is the sun, really this story is very pure, winter themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdamanlover4ever/pseuds/bdamanlover4ever
Summary: Eagerly to talk to his friend a bit more confidence brimmed in him. Mitsuki rocked back and forth, “It’s good to see you doing better. Did the doctor give you a knee brace?”A shameful expression washed over Boruto’s face, “You...you..” He planted his blue eyes to focus on the snow on the ground. The tables seemed to be switching up before him, giving out an uneasy feeling. A feeling of uncertainty, unsure over why he hadn’t yelled his mind out of the gutter. Why he couldn’t lift his thoughts from how painfully betrayed his heart felt. With bitter poison lacing his tone he croaked out, “You saw me crying that day?”Unable to lie to his friend Mitsuki‘s smile congealed then melted into worry. He was sincerely afraid for a moment that his answer would tear them apart.ORIt's the season for giving and secret Santa is on everyone's minds. Well almost everyone's minds.... Boruto is struggling to balance his sanity. Mitsuki is stalking extra hard to find the perfect gift for his sun. Little did they know everything they were looking for was right in front of them.





	Each Day is like A Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I actually finished and edited this thing on here... It took probably longer to edit than it did to write it. Welp this story was written as a thanks to the BoruMitsu community! On my [ tumblr](https://sunshine-boruto.tumblr.com/) I announced I do a winter fanfic and this is it. The Secret Santa idea was given to me by, [ this wonderful person](https://littleleafking.tumblr.com/) Enjoy... Also thank everyone who encouraged me to keep writing this! :D (Shh..I know this was posted on my fanfic.net account first but that's just because it's easier for me to use still..) Oh yeah, they are definitely 12 years old at this time. So enjoy this bundle of fluffy feels! <3

It wasn't snowing when Mitsuki had entered the school building. He was sure of it; as mysterious as the snow came, quite, quickly, quinic in relationship to the sky, it would remain as such forever.

_No one knew the mysterious shape of every snowflake._

For each snowflake would fall from the sky in an unpredictable pattern, in an unpredictable shape, in an unpredictable design that would _always_ slightly differ from the others.

It made Mitsuki want to be a snowflake. He couldn't help but feel a longing to become one as he gazed out the classroom window. Mitsuki wanted to gain some confidence that came from being random. Usually all his weirdness would do the opposite of attract… _it would repel_

"Darn… it's really coming down out there." Metal Lee mumbled lowly his eyes following out the same path Mitsuki's were as they gazed out the window. "It will be fun to train in!" He cheered up hopefully.

Another thing Mitsuki had took note about the snow was that it came unpredictably as well. Despite how well news casters tried to name a time when snow would fall, they were usually off by a few hours or minutes.

That's probably what Mitsuki liked most about the snow, _it was completely unpredictable._

"Training.. training…. training…" Boruto mocked his blue eyes rolling as he pulled out his game. "Life isn't always about training. It's about relaxing and having fun."

Mitsuki felt himself jump out of his seat a bit. Sometimes he had to remind himself, _'Boruto is also unpredictable.'_ The blond haired boy was very erratic when it came to things. It kept everything around Mitsuki lively rather than being dull and unimpressive. Which was why Mitsuki felt himself drawn to constantly feel admiration for Boruto.

"I was just talking about training because it might be fun to do it in the snow." Metal mumbled nervously not expecting such backlash for his sly comment. "My dad and I usually make snow forts…"

"MUST BE NICE." Boruto hissed out bitterly. He didn't mean to come off rude, but what else could he say? Not like his dad was going to take off work to make snow forts with him. Nope! Every inch of Boruto knew how'd he come home today and what he'd come home to.

Huffing some colorful language under his breath Boruto found himself going into a rant and complaint. To take out his rage, Boruto played his video game. It was also due to the fact playing video games way easier than listening to some boring lecture on the board. Video games was one time when Boruto could be ruthless and mean as he wanted to be without covering up anything.

_An escape from reality..._

Boruto could show his true colors, being mad and completely upset taking out his rage on the whole entire world, when playing a video game. Video games was one of his many anchors. _An anchor_ was what Boruto called the stuff that kept him from spiraling into completely losing his marbles.

Moving his character over he watched the now loading screen come up. The loading screen usually told a funny joke to keep the player engaged. Only this time to Boruto the joke wasn't that funny: " _Imagine if you were to fall in love and date your best friend."_

Maybe it was because somewhere deep down inside him, Boruto really wished it was true. Maybe he did really wish he was dating Mitsuki. If he was he'd have no more reason to stress about waking up in the morning or struggling to find will to live on. _Mitsuki was good._ Mitsuki was one of Boruto's anchors for sure. One that held him down and stopped his mind from wandering.

Mitsuki was his own special kind of good looking, he had silky short blue hair that was a tad bit curly, his body was lean and not very muscular, but it made up for what it lacked with flexibility. While on the other hand, Boruto was a short hyper ball of sunshine, with lovely blond locks and a smile that could light up anyone's day.

_The juxtaposition was clearly there._

Yet that didn't stop Boruto from pondering what it would be like if they actually got together. Mitsuki wasn't really affectionate but he was a copycat to what he saw on television. It would be cute to see Mitsuki try to be romantic.

By the time the screen had loaded Inojin had taken notice claiming, "I remember this level."

"You know how to beat it?" Boruto instigated, knowing good and well such knowledge was useless without a way to apply it to him.

"Of course I do!" The blond haired boy bragged as he gave commands, "To the left...THE LEFT. That's to the right! THE OTHER LEFT." Inojin whispered his eyes gazing at Boruto mashing the buttons on his gaming device under the table.

"Okay.. okay!" Boruto hissed back his fingers becoming numb trying to follow along to his friends directions. "It's hard to follow along with you whispering all softly."

"Shh.." Sarada hushed them. Her dark eyes flashing at the both of them warningly, "Stay focused to what Sensei is talking about."

"Eh?" Boruto glanced up from his game slightly enraged. "I don't need to stay focused. If there was a pop quiz right now, I'd know exactly what the answers were. I'm like a natural born professional!" He stuck his tongue out playfully, "So just stay on your side of the classroom."

Tilting his head to the side in observation Mitsuki felt himself getting confused. He'd seen people hold their tongue out to taste snowflakes however it was odd that Boruto was performing such an action when the snow was outside. "Boruto, will it begin snowing in the classroom if you hold your mouth open like that?" He asked tugging on his friend's jacket.

"What? No…?" Boruto felt a bit of embarrassment come over him remembering that Mitsuki did sit between him and Sarada. He just never figured that Mitsuki would take notice of such a childish action. Usually the other boy was so focused on school he paid Boruto's actions no mind. "It's impossible to snow inside, Mitsuki."

"Yes, but why was your tongue hanging outside your mouth if not to attract the taste of snow." Mitsuki pondered out loud. He loved learning new things from Boruto. So it was natural that he kept pressing on for answers to his observations.

Mitsuki wasn't catching on to how sharply Sarada was trying to warn them both to quiet down. And Boruto not particularly caring at how much Sarada tried to silence just kept talking over all of her, "SSSSSSHHHHHH!" Which sounded like a sprinkler spraying the grass.

Nevertheless, Mitsuki and Boruto not answering was impossible. Their eyes seemed fit for each other as if a reflection of the other person's soul they could see in a single glance. When cold perplexed yellow eyes met extravagant wild blue, it seemed to make fireworks dance between the two of them. It wasn't some predestiny chemistry or something. It was really explosions that went off between them.

Boruto laced his fingers around his blond locks almost in a flattering manner telling Mitsuki, "I had my tongue hanging out my mouth beca-"

"Sarada, Boruto, Mitsuki!" Shino turned away from writing on the board. His voice was firm as he snapped, "Last time I check it was rude to talk when other people were talking. I was talking. TEACHING, for your benefit to be exact."

Shyly Mitsuki looked down away from the board in shame. His short blue hair covering his nervous yellow eyes. By far he wasn't used to being called out in class for making a disturbance, he tried hard to be a good kid. Plus if his parent found out he was making trouble…

_Mitsuki feared he might not be able to stay with Boruto anymore.._

Catching hints of his friends sudden distress it made Boruto heated. Boruto felt a duty to shine brightly despite any situation for the sake that Mitsuki would be his right hand man dazzling beside him. _So….If Mitsuki was going to get called out, EVERYONE WAS GOING TO GET CALLED OUT!_ Hitting the pause button on his game Boruto muttered, "Wait.. wait.. how come we only got called out? Wasn't Metal and Inojin ta-" He felt a light ball of paper smack the back of his head; immediately he stood up whipping his head back. He demanded, "Who the heck?"

"Hehe.." There came a slight laugh from Chocho as she rested her face in her palms. Which made Boruto follow the sound to catch a pair of mocking green eyes just glittering with deceit.

Shakily Boruto raised his finger up a few rows before pointing at Shikadai, "He just launched a ball of paper at me! To SHUT ME UP!"

"No, I didn't." Shikadai denied with not a bit of emotion in his voice. He rolled his eyes as he turned his body to face the window, "Stop being so paranoid."

"He's trying to silence the truth!" Boruto exclaimed, "Trying to save his fri-"

"Boruto! Sit down, we only have 5 minutes of class left. You all can play your games soon as you leave." Shino informed him trying to be stern. "This is not the time or place."

"But... but..but.." Boruto found his mouth increasingly lost for words as he struggled to make them form out of his mouth. It was hurting his heart to see Mitsuki take blame for something that was started by him. Yet he couldn't find the words to defend his point. Currently his brain was a mess being put on the spot like this….. so maybe apart of him should have been more thankful when Sarada yanked him back down in his seat.

"We're sorry, Sensei!" Sarada apologized quickly, taking it upon herself to end this. "It won't happen again."

Silently Shino took a victory lap in his head, _'Yes! I got these kids to calm down and listen to me! Now to capitalize on this situation!_ ' Keeping a professional look on his face he nodded, in approval. "Good, but I think it's time you kids learned to be a little more courteous of each other." He walked over to his desk lifting off a box from on top of it. "So this year I've gotten approval from the administration to do a secret Santa gift exchange."

"I don't have any money!" A kid shouted out.

"It's not about money." Shino began to explain as he walked around the class letting kids draw for the names of their classmates. "It's about giving to other from the kindness of your heart."

Another annoyed kid shouted, "I don't have a kind heart!"

"Who said that?" Sumi snapped as she pulled out her piece of paper from the box demanding, "Everyone has a bit of kindness in their heart! So no one should go around saying such madness!"

Shino let out a very frustrated ugly sigh, 'These dang kids…They can even manage to ruin something fun like this..' He thought as he stopped at Metal Lee's desk. The boy was taking extra long to draw out a name from the box.

"Come on, Metal!" Denki encouraged him, "You can do it!"

There was sweating leaking down from Metal's face as he seemed frozen shifting through the box of names. He was breathing intensely as he trembled slightly almost freaking out. "I...I...I do...Don't…..Ca-aan't! People, looking PRESSURE!" His fingers couldn't manage to choose a single slip of paper, each time one was in his gasp his nervous shaking would accidentally drop it back in the box.

"Yeah. It's really not that hard." Iwabe shrugged his shoulders as he waved his slip of paper in the air. "I choose mine in under a second and was lucky enough to pull out Denki's name."

"You pulled out my name?" Denki gasped out slightly. He enthusiastically raised the paper he pulled out claiming, "I got your name Iwabe!"

"No way! That's so lucky!" Iwabe blurted out, thinking this was the perfect opportunity to share his wish list. "I want a s-"

"HEY! HEY!" Shino raised his voice slightly trying to prevent this transaction of information. "It's called secret Santa! Not tell everyone who Santa you are!" He motioned for them both to zip it.

"But, Denki's family is rich. So I figured…"

"You don't figure! It's supposed to be a surprise! A surprise of what people want! You have to know the person and give them something they'll like!"

"Then this is completely stupid!"

"No! It's teaching a ninja skill of knowing your fellow teammates."

Iwabe was visibly pouting but he hushed his mouth, crossing his arms in dismay. A cruel fire burned in his soul for revenge. "I hope Metal Lee takes all the rest of class choosing…" He whispered lowly.

"I...You..He…." Shino seemed to be catching on to a trend going around here. It was probably because it was so cold and bitter outside. The cold and bitter weather was catching up to everyone's hearts. The whole entire class seemed ready for Christmas break to start. "HE BETTER NOT!" Shino yanked the box away from Metal.

It made the small boy completely panic at the slip of paper in his hand. "Ah! Aaaahh!" Metal let out a squeal of surprise as he fumbled around with it carelessly. Nevertheless he dropped it on the floor as Shino quickly tried to move away from him. "If I dr-oooop it do I get a re-redo?" Metal called out.

"No! Pick it up." Shino urged as he hurried along getting the rest of the class to draw names. The bell to leave was almost about to ring and Shino knew that once it rung he'd entirely lose all of their short attention spans on him.

However, Mitsuki saw this as a way to redeem himself from acting up earlier. "I can help Sensei!" He volunteered as he extended his a right arm out. The almost bungee like arm extended to reach inside of the name box; spreading his hand he scooped up all the remaining names on separate sheets of paper.

"Wa-" Shino barely managed to squawk out a syllable as he saw Mitsuki toss up all the paper in the air. It was like a down fall of confetti rained all over the entire classroom. Making the students cheer as they jumped up out of their seats to grab the paper.

"So cool!" Boruto cheered as he rose to his feet. He took a falling sheet of paper from the air and read the name on it, "Mitsuki." His blue eyes darted up to see the other boy smiling softly at the sight of everyone praising him on.

' _Yeah, Mitsuki is rather incredible…_ ' Boruto thought to himself as he watched him. ' _He's really weird too… though… I wonder why Mitsuki is so weird like.'_ He scratched his blond hair as he shrugged his shoulders deciding not to focus on that so much. He already knew the perfect gift to give Mitsuki already. A dumb smile rubbed off on Boruto's face as he muttered, "A piece of cake."

"Heh?" Sarada stole a glance at the name written on Boruto's paper, "You're not actually going to bake Mitsuki a cake are you?" She teased, "I doubt you can even cook without burning the house down."

"Who do you think you're talking too?" Boruto quipped, "I am going to give Mitsuki something he'll really like!"

"Oh yeah?" Sarada pushed her glasses up on her face, "I bet, I get Chocho a better present that you'll get Mitsuki."

Boruto brushed off the insult, "You got Chocho? She'll be fun to shop for, I'm sure. But I'm getting Mitsuki, something rare! Something that nobody else has."

"No such thing."

"There is too such thing."

"Like what?"

Pointing to himself proudly Boruto bragged, "Mitsuki basically focuses his whole entire existence around me. So I am going to gift him a schedule of my life for the next 3 months."

"Umm.." Sarada looked at Boruto for a few seconds wondering how she should word her criticism of his gift. Her expression was painted with bleak hesitation, as her pupils narrowed slightly.

"Heheee.." Boruto winked his blue eye mischievously, a sly smile leaking onto his face. "I know you probably can't talk, because it's th-"

"The worst gift ever." Shikadai insisted overhearing their conversation. He leaned over on the table, his black hair spreading out behind him as his green eyes glared daringly at Boruto. In a sour way he clicked his tongue, "Don't give him that, it's so narcissistic."

"Eh? But Mitsuki really likes me." Boruto found himself complaining. In his mind it fogged up in question to how something like that could be mislead. He tapped his shin pondering over the matter, "I think he'd like it. He does enjoy watching me everyday."

"Shikadai is right." Sarada agreed reluctantly, "Get a gift that will make Mitsuki feel all good and warm and fuzzy inside. Sensei said himself that, this secret Santa is about learning about your teammates. There is probably more to Mitsuki than just him obsessing over you."

Before Boruto could open his mouth to protest, the bell rang. It seemed like everyone was quickly clearing out the classroom. So not wanting to be left behind Boruto hushed up and decided to follow everyone out into the rough flooded halls. He barely managed to hear Shino yell out to his class, "You have three days! On Friday we are exchanging gifts so bring them in!"

 _'Three days.. Three days..'_ Boruto found his mind revolving around on center idea, ' _I have three days to find Mitsuki a gift worthy of his dedication to me_.'

Shifting his body around to dodge the pouring out of students exiting his class he caught sight of a glimmer of hope. By the door was resting the boy who seemed destined to plague his mind for the next few days. "Mitsuki!" Boruto called out happily a bright grin spreading on his face as it lit up with pure joy.

Mitsuki's yellow eyes widened as Boruto ran over to him. It appeared that previously he'd been lost in his own world which made the other male slightly unsure. However his troubles diminished as he saw Boruto stand before him. Almost selfishly Boruto took it upon himself to block the exit door to the school clearly drawing to keep Mitsuki's attention on him. Parting his lips Mitsuki felt his brain swarm with questions as he asked, "Boruto, what are you thinking about?" It was rare for his friend to ever want to walk home with him.

"I don't think. That's it." Boruto took a pregnant pause, glancing up from his sandals then back up at Mitsuki. The doorway to leave the school was still wide open, so he rested his back against the frame. In all honesty leaning on something relieved the tension from the question. So he began jabbering away. "I never think, is there a problem?"

Mitsuki shook his head, "No, I was just worried about you." The boy's words were spoke in a hushed way, the shallowness almost getting swallowed up by the breeze in the air that caused a loud rustle of trees in the chilly winter air.

The irony of it all almost made Boruto choke, "You? Worried about me? Pff.. since when do I need worrying about?" In an almost too chill manner, he shrugged it off.

"Well in class you got in trouble. Then got in trouble trying to call attention by snitching on Inojin….And that's really sad." Mitsuki said. His body stiffened as he struggled to explain, "I mean, my life was so pitiful without you before, it hurts me to see you suffering like this."

"What?" The sudden blunt confession caught Boruto completely off guard. It wasn't like Boruto wasn't used to Mitsuki being so straightforward it was difficult to respond to. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to be like, " _Yeah I only did that to try and cheer you up isn't that funny?"_ No! He couldn't say that it make things weird. So he just hushed his mouth.

"I don't know.." Mitsuki managed to barely maintain a deadpan expression despite his words being decorated in heavy interest. "I get curious around you. But even when I get curious, I get questions, when I have questions, I need answers, so I want to help.."

"I was just...giving an excuse to why I couldn't focus. Nothing more, nothing less… It's just that sometimes, I feel more at home in my game and I look around facing reality and get disappointed so, they're my reverse nightmares."

"Boruto! You have a name for them! How often do these things happen?"

Sensing his friend's sudden abrupt breakdown of almost bitterness it made Boruto's mind swarm. He never heard Mitsuki deliberately snap on anyone before. It was almost creepy how Mitsuki's yellow eyes sparkled like diamonds under the light taunting Boruto to open his mouth and form an answer.

_Any answer._

"I was joking." Soon as the lie passed out of Boruto's lips be was begging to drag them back in and start all over from scratch explaining this.

A furious expression came over Mitsuki's face, it wasn't quite a scowl but still a look of anger fused with disappointment. "How can I be a good friend and help you, if you don't even trust me. Isn't that what you taught me to do? Save and protect everyone. I can't do that, if you don't let me."

_Love is dedication, it takes time commitment and effort._

"I don't need help!" Boruto insisted, not knowing why he was suddenly spurting out lies now. _Maybe it was to defend his honor_ to ensure that no matter what happens he wouldn't be vulnerable to getting hurt. "I do trust you! Don't ever say I don't, you're my best friend, Mitsuki!"

Slowly those snake like eyes narrowed almost commanding, "Then act like it." Mitsuki pressured.

For a few moments Boruto was afraid to breathe, knowing good and well that Mitsuki was reading him like a book. He didn't have to open his mouth or speak another word. The moon could only reflect the sun's light after all. Mitsuki was only taking and channeling the emotions that Boruto had all balled up inside. There was no room for words between them nor was their anything they could do to carry on without acknowledging each other's faults.

It was almost like an equivalent pain of losing 12.9k followers just because your account got disabled and now there's nothing you can do to get it back. It hurt like that real type of pain. The pain that at first glance you shrug off because you THINK you don't really care, yet deep down you're an unstable wreck because you heavily relied on that as a boost to morale. However out of your free will, you made a choice to post something that would get your account disabled and now it's your own responsibility to face the fact that the account nor the followers are ever coming back, because it's your fault.

_All your fault._

"It's my fault….. but I am doing better." Boruto mumbled out purposely lower his voice to ensure that Mitsuki didn't hear, "I'm doing better because _you're_ here." For safety reasons Boruto didn't let that slide out, if he admitted that Mitsuki became his crutch then, he would admit that his weakness and uncertainty lay in own self love.

The blue haired male lessened his glare and let out a sight sigh. "Is someone bothering you or something? Are you getting involved with strange shadows again?" His voice was laced with nothing but true full hearted concern.

Boruto turned his blue eyes away quickly before they could fall victim to his snake like friend's traps to get him to confess. "No.. I've just been thinking wild thoughts."

In a sudden jerking forward movement, Mitsuki placed his hand gently on Boruto's shoulder in a kind friendly gesture. A smug look crawling up on his lips, "I thought you said you didn't think."

"Oh shit! I mean-!" Out of embarrassment, Boruto jolted back letting out a slight yelp. Madly his heart was galloping in fear all his bluffs would catch up to him. "I mean.. I don't think. But when I do think they are madness ideas!"

"Madness like what?"

"I don't have words to describe my crazy."

"Find words."

"They don't exist!"

"Talk about your feelings."

"Well your hands are soft and nicely lotioned?"

"I said, feelings. NOT what you are FEELING!" Mitsuki pressured suddenly moving his hands into more of a relaxing messaging motion on Boruto attempting to calm him.

Boruto let out a slight groan, "All this is hurting my head alright? We can go about this some other day."

"What other day?"

"Some day!"

"Some day is not here yet. I need you to be more specific."

"You mean a date?"

Then there was the call from Chocho interrupting their conversation, "Boruto, what are you and Mitsuki TALKING ABOUT?" Her brown hair spun behind her as she steadily tapped her focus on them.

Immediately Boruto cringed up a bit, sweating uncontrollably, his face went red as he looked dead ass in Mitsuki's eyes, who mirrored the same shocked expression just with a hell a lot less blushing as mouthed the words at his friend, " _Don't worry, I got this_."

Boruto slouched over trying to hide himself behind Mitsuki. The other boy wasn't much taller than him however hiding he let out a whispering cry of, "No, please don't."

But it was too late because Mitsuki one thousand percent proudly said with confidence, "I'm asking Boruto for a date so he can confess his feelings."

The cute way his eyes closed from his huge mischievous smile, made it hard for Boruto to correct him. For a few minutes the usually talkative blond was left completely in disbelief. That was until a yell snapped him out of his dreamy mood. It was one of those really loud fangirling yells.

_It was purely confident wrecking._

"You and Boruto are going to do WHAT?" Choco was now practically yelling from her spot talking to Inojin and Shikadai. As she turned almost walking over towards Boruto and Mitsuki.

It changed Boruto's mood completely as he shot a death look in his friend's direction. He almost once again fell victim to Mitsuki's sly happy smile on those pasty lips actually believing the done said the right thing. Boruto had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he began to freak out. "It's… it's.. NOT!" His voice cracked slightly yelling back, "It's not like that!"

Mitsuki screwed up an eyebrow at the new mystery Boruto had presented, "It's not?"

"I..I.." Boruto chewed on his lips feeling himself grow nervous as he started to back away insisting, "I have to go! I'll.." Out of the corner of his eyes he panicked slightly seeing how close Chocho had gotten to them. Pushing off from the door frame he exited the school calling out behind him, "I'll see you later probably, Mitsuki!"

"Oh… Okay!" Mitsuki called back. It did fill him with joy to speak with Boruto. Mostly because Boruto made life interesting.

So Mitsuki was happy.

_The key word: WAS._

At first he was internally smiling and enjoying the moment until he saw Boruto start to leave. His counterpart waved him off, like he was nothing but a common pebble filled in a rushing stream in nothing but look alikes. Mitsuki new better than to feel like he was being replaced. It wasn't like Boruto was cheating on him with another best friend.

Yet every step Boruto fared to take away from him, was like an hour lost off his lifespan, that he couldn't ever get back. Each flicker of snow the other male's sandals kicked up drove him wild into a fit of nothing but agony. It made Mitsuki's stomach do flip-flops, his mind buzz, his knees buckle and jaw tremble.

If Mitsuki actually get the guts to do it, He'd run up to Boruto and take his hand, grab it tight to ensure that he would never let go, that their bond would never go, that no matter how far away Boruto rifted they would always stay connected. And not just due to his super flexible and extendable limbs, _but with their hearts._ However for now it seemed stalking Boruto was the only way to ensure they stayed together sharing the same experiences.

Chocho came up to Mitsuki reading his somber expression she asked, "Are you serious that Boruto wanted to confess to you?"

"I don't know." Mitsuki said blankly, clearly struggling to conceal his emotions. "I think we have separate ideas from each other."

"Heh.. Who's your person. I got Sarada." Chocho flashed her sheet of paper saying, "Oh wait! Boruto is probably your person, huh? He is the one you have to get a present for or something? Are you going to get him coal?"

"Coal?" Mitsuki repeated as he took the sheet of paper he grabbed from class out of his pocket. He stared at Boruto's scribbled name, "You really think he deserves coal?" Last time he'd checked coal was for bad kids… _Boruto wasn't bad, just misunderstood._

"I guess." Chocho shrugged. Then she took a second take scolding, "If he's holding back feelings for you he does!"

"Hmm…" Mitsuki pressed his lips together as if in deep thought before finally breaking down a bit. His yellow eyes stared Chocho up and down a few times as if inspecting her for any sign. When none was received he sweetly hummed. "I have three days to figure out what to get my sun."

"Yeah! And three days go by fast." Chocho made sure to state in a matter of fact manner, "So you better hurry up!" She gave Mitsuki a playful shove outside.

The boy stumbled into the snow curiously. His mind still awestruck by what a winter wonderland outside had became in a matter of 8 hours in school. But also another thought filled him, ' _What present would my sunshine like?'_

* * *

 

** Day 1 Of Boruto's Observation **

Mitsuki had decided to keep careful observation of Boruto's actions that took place throughout the day to see what his sun liked. He made a list of important facts that stood out to him.

 _ **7:30 am ~**_ Boruto got up for school. Well it was more like Himawari ran inside his room and jumped up and down on his bed until he woke up.

 _ **8:00 am** ~_ Boruto ate breakfast while walking to school. He found the perfect way to balance his orange juice on his head while he ate his biscuit. Then he'd flip things around each time he wanted to taste his drink.

 _ **8:15 am ~**_ Boruto is like an angel of never ending happiness. He says "Hi!" to everyone at school. EVERYONE. He doesn't skip one kid on the way to class. People love him. They high five him and give him some of their breakfast.

 _ **8:30 am ~** _ Boruto always gets to class around this time.

 _ **4:15 pm ~**_ Boruto leaves class with everyone because he doesn't like getting left behind. He suggests everyone hangs out a bit longer to get hamburgers before getting home.

 _ **4:55 pm ~** _ Boruto loves hamburgers maybe even more than he loves people. He keeps shoving them down his throat and Sarada says he eats like an, "Animal." But Inojin teases that, "Sloths eat slow." Insisting that Boruto eats more like a lion.

  * 1) _Boruto loves Hamburgers…_



_**6:00 pm ~** _ Boruto hit his knee cap on the booth when everyone was leaving out of it. He was so desperate not to get left behind that he panicked and hit his knee hard. The sound made a huge echoing, "BOOOM!" through the restaurant.

  * 2) _Boruto doesn't like to be left out or left behind_



_**6:01 pm ~**_ Everyone is worried about Boruto. Boruto is definitely blinking back tears but refuses to let them fall. He tells everyone, "Pain is an illusion! It's not real." He's lying telling everyone he's alright.

 _ **6:04 pm ~**_ Boruto is encouraging everyone to leave so they make it home on time. Chocho says, "Hitting your knee cap is like hitting your elbow. It's the funny bone of your leg." Boruto laughs and responds, "The only thing funny is how worried everyone is over me."

 _ **6:08 pm ~**_ Boruto finally convinces everyone to leave without him. He sits there is the booth all by himself as he watches them go. He seems relieved and worried. He looks broken yet confident. He is so confounded with how he feels and the pain makes him even more stressed…..

 _ **6:10 pm ~**_ Boruto cries.

  * 3) _Boruto doesn't like having his friends see him weak and crying._



Mitsuki was the only one of Boruto's friends left as he saw the teardrops fall from his face. He wanted to react and personally snap the booth in half for making his sunshine slam his knee into it. Mitsuki wanted to comfort Boruto, whispering behind his sensitive ears and tell him, _"You're strong. You fought off wanna be 7 swordsmen of the Hidden Mist! You're stronger than this."_

But Mitsuki couldn't.

Mitsuki _wasn't good_ at being affectionate.

Mitsuki was the moon, who could only come after the sun had its time.

So Mitsuki stood there gazing through the window. His yellow eyes forced to painfully watch Boruto cry. The tears rolled off Boruto's face sinking into his hands, he howled loudly like he had been holding it back for some time. It hurt to be powerless and watch. This was the first time he ever saw Boruto cry. Mitsuki decided he hated it and never wanted to see it again.

Turning his head Mitsuki stopped observing his sun for the day and decided he'd have to pick back up again tomorrow. The snow seemed to fall more aggressively in protest of decision. All of the wind that surrounded pushing Mitsuki's back seemed to plead, _"He needs you. You need him."_

"No. Boruto wants privacy right now." Mitsuki whispered back under the bundles of scarfs that he was wearing, "I'll give it to him and watch again in the morning."

* * *

 

** Day 2 of Boruto's Observation **

Mitsuki had decided to get up extra early to keep observation of Boruto's actions this time.

 _ **2:18 am ~** _ Boruto keep shifting around in his bed. He cannot put pressure on his knee cap without whimpering in pain.

 _ **3:00 am ~** _ Boruto gets ice to place on his knee. Hinata is very worried about him and keeps asking questions on how it feels. Boruto lies and says it doesn't hurt at all.

  * _4) Boruto tells LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES!_



_**5:38 am ~**_ Boruto finally feels the pain fade away enough for him to go back to sleep.

  * _5) He sleeps kind of cute._



_**7:30 am ~** _ Boruto woke up bitter when Himawari ran inside his room and jumped up and down on his bed until he woke up. She must have crushed his knee in the process because instead of a smile on his face it was tears stinging his eyes.

 _ **8:00 am ~**_ Boruto can't eat breakfast while walking to school. There is no way to balance his orange juice on his head while he eating his biscuit. Now Boruto walks with a limp so he carries his orange juice in one hand and biscuit in the other.

 _ **8:15 am ~**_ Boruto is _still_ like an angel of never ending happiness. He says "Hi!" to everyone at school. EVERYONE. He doesn't skip one kid on the way to class. People love him. They high five him and give him some of their breakfast.

 ** _8:30 am ~_ ** Boruto always gets to class around this time. Today he was a little late and blamed the traffic in the hallway on it. It _wasn't_ the traffic. It was _his_ knee.

 ** _9:23 am ~_** Boruto tries to help out Denki guess what Iwabe wanted as his present. It doesn't work out well, because Sensei is onto them. Denki gets _really_ upset.

 ** _9:27 am ~_** Boruto tries to cheer Denki up by getting Metal Lee and Class Rep to make a diversion to distract Sensei. So that he can ask Iwabe for the gift he wants.

 ** _9:30 am ~_ ** Boruto gets caught red handed and Sensei yells at the class: giving a lecture about going out of the way and being sneaky is never the answer. It doesn't seem to bother Boruto at all. _He doesn't care._ Boruto will do whatever it takes to get what he wants.

 ** _4:15 pm ~_** Boruto leaves class with everyone because he doesn't like getting left behind. Sarada asks, "When are you going to the doctor?" Borum shrugs his shoulders and plays it off like a joke, "I don't need a doctor!" Sarada doesn't let it slide as she says, "My mom is a medical ninja. She can check you out."

 ** _4:34 pm ~_** Boruto is pissed off that Sarada won't leave him alone about this. He is so mad Sarada followed him home pestering him. He yells at her, "BACK OFF SARADA! Damn, you're like an annoying flee! Maybe that's why your daddy doesn't come back to the village. Uncle Sasuke barely ever comes back because hates hearing _your_ annoying voice! He visits my dad so much because he can't stand the fact his genes created something like you!"

 ** _4:35 pm ~_** Boruto made Sarada cry. Sarada doesn't shed a tear in front of Boruto though. She just turns away and runs off sobbing down the street.

 ** _4:36 pm ~_** Boruto tries to apologize. He runs after Sarada, but he can barely run because of his knee. So he gives up soon as Sarada yells at him, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 ** _4:37 pm ~_** Boruto walks really slow like a zombie back home. He beats himself up repeatedly saying, "This is why you can't be good. This is why your father is better..this...this... this is why you're not the best." He holds his head low with disgust babbling, "Damn, I'll never catch up to my stupid old man."

  * 6) _Boruto hates hurting his friend's feelings. Which is probably why he lies to the people he cares about. He never wants to hurt them._



**_4:40 pm ~_** Boruto doesn't laugh or play with his little sister when he gets home. He says, "I'm a little sore right now, we can play tomorrow Himawari." She doesn't believe him, but the girl nods and goes back to playing by herself.

 ** _5:03 pm ~_** Boruto has been steadily playing video games in his room. It's safe up here and he doesn't have to move his knee. He even has his mom bring him up dinner. Each time she asks Boruto what's wrong, he denies.

  * _7) Boruto will deny anything is wrong with him till his last breath._



**_6:12 pm_ ** ~ Boruto goes to bed.

Mitsuki was sure that Boruto didn't want to go to sleep that early, however the boy did seem very bored with continuously playing video games. It was that and the fact his knee probably hurt so badly that he went to sleep.

Drifting his yellow eyes up, Mitsuki took a look at the clouds in the sky. They were stormy and grey. Completely somber and gloomy matching the way the village looked today. Everything and everyone had gotten so depressing and sad.

"Is it because my sunshine is sad?" Mitsuki thought out loud as he climbed down the tree he was sitting in. His feet crunched on the snow soon as he started walking. It was helping him to share his ideas in his brain with the world as he spoke. "If I make Boruto's sun waves strong and heated again… will Sarada be happy? Will Denki stop being upset? Will Sensei stop yelling at us?"

The snow roughly falling from the sky seemed to answer, _"Boruto is like X in math. He is an unknown variable. You never know until you find out."_

* * *

 

**Day 3 of Boruto's Observation**

Mitsuki took notice this morning that it was his last day to watch Boruto before he had to decide on getting him a gift. So far he barely learned anything about what Boruto liked. All the knowledge Mitsuki seemed to acquire loomed around Boruto's personality.

Well actually that wasn't true, Mitsuki had learned about how much Boruto loved hamburgers. But that wasn't something that he didn't _know_ already. It was turning out that Mitsuki might just be purchasing Boruto a gift card for hamburgers. Which wasn't a very interesting gift...but it was _something._

Sighing he made his way over to Boruto's bedroom window. Preparing himself to see Boruto waking at his usual time of _**7:30 am ~**_ but instead his eyes were met with an empty room.

' _He's gone?'_ Mitsuki's mind raked up any lost details like if he'd passed watching Boruto walk to school this morning.

He dropped down from the tree and peeked through the bottom window. There was no sign of Boruto ever collecting his breakfast. On the table was still orange juice and a freshly made biscuit chilling just begging, _'Eat me! Eat me!'_

For some reason the sight made Mitsuki's skin crawl. _Where was Boruto? Where was his sunshine? Where was the center of his universe?_ It was a bit of desperation that made Mitsuki's heart start to race rapidly. His breathing picked up rapidly it looked as if large puffs of smoke escaped from his mouth due to how cold it was outside.

Mitsuki _never really_ took into account how cold it was outside when he was around Boruto. The cold never bothered him when submerged in his sunshine's sweet rays. _Yet now here he was_. Mitsuki was out here in the freezing cold bundled up head to toe looking for Boruto.

To everyone around here, Mitsuki probably looked like some crazy stalker. Some crazy _out of control stalker_ who was now going into a clear panic from not being able to find his prey.

"He's not here." Mitsuki whispered to himself in fear. _His last day to decide on what to get Boruto. And just his luck that Boruto wasn't here_! Pulling his hat tighter over his head, Mitsuki dug his gloves to the ends. "I shouldn't have left him. Now I'll never… I won't know what to.."

It felt like the whole entire world was crashing down on Mitsuki. Nothing but torment seemed to roar loudly in his brain. If he didn't get Boruto a good present _he was sure Boruto was going to hate him._ Mitsuki was worried that if he just handed Boruto some thoughtless hamburger gift card his sun might not ever talk to him again. The awful thought brought Mitsuki to his knees!

_He was an awful friend…_

_He was a terrible person._

_Boruto deserved better._

There was the sound of a car pulling in the driveway. Then the slamming of a car door followed by footsteps. It made Mitsuki's head dart around to see a familiar sight.

"Mitsuki!" Boruto's jaw slacked before taking in the sight of Mitsuki on his knees creeping in his yard. _What the heck did Mitsuki look so broken apart about?_ His lips primed then dropped for a second, only a quick second as his brain struggled in attempt to obtain clearly and process this new information. "You… you're at my house? To...to do what?" He said numbly unable to come up with another response.

Mitsuki stared blankly up at Boruto like he was an illusion. ' _Are you even real?'_ Was the thought that popped up in Mitsuki's mind. He looked his best friend up and down with disbelief. Yet his gaped mouth stare surprise seem to instantly bring some truth into the light.

_Boruto really was an angel!_

_An amazing angel of everlasting light who came to Mitsuki's aid every time._

"Boruto." Smacking his lips together, Mitsuki spoke out in his usual casual tone. "I was going to watch you some more. To figure out what you like." His grip on the pen and paper in his hand increased reminding himself of his need to take notes.

Boruto inhaled a sharp breath slightly as he looked at Mitsuki. He was trying to find words but they weren't coming to his mouth. For some reason when it came to Mitsuki, the boy left Boruto so baffled he didn't know what to say or think; _his mind erased_. Numbly Boruto mumbled, "Uh-huh…?"

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything." Mitsuki said quickly as he rose to his feet. Dusting some of the snow off his pants his head remained droop. His blue hair cupped his face and gently covered his bashful yellow orbs, "I don't mean to crash in your day. Did you go to the doctor, finally? You seem to walk on your knee better."

"YOU KNOW ABOUT MY KNEE?"

"Yes."

"HOW?"

"I watched. Watching you is my thing."

"It is…." Boruto took up Mitsuki's hand. The gloves prevented them from any smooth feel or intimate contact. Still Boruto felt Mitsuki's limb surprisingly flattened out like a pancake molding to any new conformity willing to please him.

_Submission..._

"Yes." Mitsuki confirmed giving a slight smile as he finally raised his head. Eagerly to talk to his friend a bit more confidence brimmed in him; he rocked back and forth. "It's good to see you doing better. Did the doctor give you a knee brace?"

A shameful expression washed over Boruto's face, "You...you.." He planted his blue eyes to focus on the snow on the ground. The tables seemed to be switching up before him, giving out an uneasy feeling. A feeling of uncertainty, _unsure over why he hadn't yelled his mind out of the gutter. Why he couldn't lift his thoughts from how painfully betrayed his heart felt._ With bitter poison lacing his tone he croaked out, "You saw me crying that day?"

Unable to lie to his friend Mitsuki's smile congealed then melted into worry. "Yes…." He knotted his eyebrows together almost sharing Boruto's shame. "I'm sorry. I never meant to invade your privacy while you had a moment."

"Yes you did!" Boruto found himself growing slightly angry. Dropping Mitsuki's hand to the ground, the boy's arms seemed to deflate like a sad balloon. Rage shattered, good thinking as Boruto's light blue eyes flashed when he pointed a single fact out to Mitsuki, "You watch me everyday! You INVADE MY PRIVACY EVERYDAY!" He gave the other boy a look of disgust telling him off, "That's so _damn_ weird!"

Mitsuki felt himself taken back a bit. He never assumed that Boruto ever got creeped out by the fact he watched him. Especially when Mitsuki saw himself doing this as a good cause to get Boruto something he wanted. Dropping the cheerful smile like it was now a bunch of bees stinging his ego for being such a fool, Mitsuki felt torn. He _liked_ watching Boruto. Never before did Boruto bring up for him to stop.

Mitsuki thought that maybe his sun had lost his brains. _Maybe the sun didn't need brains? Maybe it was so bright such things were never needed?_ _Yet now his sun was gloomy….._

"Who corrupted you, Boruto?" Mitsuki scanned over him for a few seconds taking in the sight. From, the frazzled blonde hair, the constantly twitching blue eyes dashing with anxiety, the slanted stance of his body, along with the howling whining at the edge of his voice. Mitsuki couldn't picture what had happened to his sun.

_A sun that Mitsuki did—and forever would worship._

_Yet Mitsuki could assume that Boruto had always been like this however, he never took the time out to notice._

Inhaling sharply Mitsuki took in all the oxygen he could as if it would help him get a grip on the world. Calmly saying, "Well.. I guess it doesn't matter. Damage can be repaired."

Shuttering a bit Boruto took a few steps back from Mitsuki. He brushed his hand over his knee almost in fear that Mitsuki could see through his pants and identify the brace. Boruto thought he was suffocating in fear that Mitsuki was here _seeing past_ all his weaknesses. _That Mitsuki had discovered his role as Boruto's crutch and now was struggling for independence._

Boruto didn't know how to react. He didn't want anything to be unraveled. If it came to it, he'd push away… _so no one got hurt._

"What are you talking about? Are you still bent over the conversation we had before? I told you, I'm fine! I was _joking_ , gosh!" Rolling his eyes Boruto flicked his hand waving Mitsuki off, "If you're going to be this way, then you can just…" Catching himself just in time, Boruto hesitated. He felt like he was about to hurt Mitsuki's feelings like he accidentally did Sarada's.

Mitsuki stared at Boruto puzzled, awaiting a command, "Just what?" The words fell out his mouth so innocently it made Boruto anxious.

_Boruto knew he couldn't just go off at Mitsuki._

Sure, Boruto was very bothered over the fact someone had seen him have a break down. But then again it was his fault for not checking to make sure Mitsuki wasn't looking. This was another one of those things where he knew Mitsuki wouldn't understand no matter how simply Boruto put it. Even worst, Boruto knew that Mitsuki was gonna make that innocent shy face. The face of complete sweetness that Boruto was cursed to not yell at. Mitsuki's yellow eyes would daze just right and it would make Boruto's cheeks heat up in a pink blush to the point he could no longer see or think straight to recall why he was even ever mad at Mitsuki.

_Mitsuki was nice._

_Mitsuki was an anchor!_

That's when the thoughts of his mental dam started to crack, ' _People shouldn't be anchors! People SHOULD NEVER BE ANCHORS!'_ A bunch of random red lights started to go off Boruto's head. His brain spun like it was being played on a record, as he raked his fingers their his hair trying to come to terms with it all.

"I… It's… You…fa-" Boruto felt his mouth run dry as he looked at Mitsuki. A half smile remained on his face, making the whole expression lopsided as he faked a smile so no one would see him falling to pieces inside.

Humans were delicate things after all. They needed simplicity and tend to shy away from the unknown or stuff they don't really understand. When the unexpected happens, panic settles in quickly only to be followed by pure disappointment. Mostly since they can't wrap around the fact, once a happy moment passes, it's never coming back, it's up them to keep creating enough new ones to push away the painful moments.

"I'll go." Mitsuki said lowly. It came it sadly that sent a sting of rejection through Boruto's heart. Especially when Mitsuki added in the words, "I can take hints unlike Sarada. I don't want to ever have you upset and snap at me." He picked up his feet through the deep snowfall heading away.

It struck a deep bullet through Mitsuki's heart to pull away. He wanted to cling to Boruto desperately and beg him for forgiveness. There was just a lot of things that Mitsuki wanted to do. But he wouldn't and couldn't ever do it in an such a way. Mitsuki was purposely putting a gun to his organ, _because when you love someone you do anything to benefit them._

It made Boruto feel even more guilt for being stupid. _He was stupid for accusing Mitsuki that his favor pass time watching him was weird._ The guilt bashed Boruto's heart into a terrible contortion, it made his head throb from wanting to overwhelming form or do a command to stop him. The worst part was that Boruto knew he shouldn't be acting like this, he knew he shouldn't be upset or rattled to his core.

_He would see Mitsuki again._

_He could apologize then._

_Yet soon as they met and had a little playful conversation it would be all over again._

_Boruto knew he would probably feel nervous and awkward….then do or say something that would make Mitsuki's heart break again._

_Reality would set in again._

_It was a cycle….._

_AGAIN_

_AGAIN_

_AGAIN_

"I'm...aa….Mitsuki!" Boruto struggled to find adequate vocabulary. It was easier not to speak how he felt. To cover up all his emotions as shock or defense. "S—sorry? I don't know why I'm like this!" He babbled but he doubted his friend heard him as he kept walking almost faster.

The cycle didn't seem like it would end. Like the snow cycle wouldn't ever end. The snow would fall to the ground only to melt there to have all the water be absorbed into the atmosphere to soon fall back down to the ground again.

Boruto felt like this had to end. He didn't want his progress to be halted by such petty emotions. _Heck_ emotions were probably fake just like pain!

_ALL OF IT._

_ALL OF THIS._

_ILLUSIONS._

"Boruto?" Hinata came across to the side of the house with a worried expression, "I saw Mitsuki walking away rather upset. Is everything okay, between the two of you? Why don't you invite him inside for breakfast?"

Tears filled up his eyes as Boruto whined, "No! Everything's _not_ OKAY!" He motioned over to the footprints in the snow snapping, "Mitsuki is the person I have to get a present for! I don't know what he wants. I doubt he knows what I want! He doesn't know I'll be happy with anything because it came from him! He doesn't know how I feel about him! He'll never know because I cannot speak properly… I..I..I get all tongue tied! I want to die and get out of this cycle of pain."

"Boruto…" Hinata sighed as she hugged her son tightly. Gently she rubbed his head trying to calm him down, "There.. there… I used to get nervous around my crush to. I could barely speak to your father when I was your age."

"Did my goofy old man stalk you?"

"No, I stalked him."

Then just like that Boruto froze looking at his mom blankly. He wasn't sure if he heard her right or not. But he was too scared to question any further about that topic. Instead he just sorta mumbled, "Hmmmm…. I guess Mitsuki's not that weird then."

Hinata broke the hug as she got a bright idea saying, "Oh! If Mitsuki likes watching you Boruto, I know the perfect gift you can give him." She took her son's hand getting ready to pull him inside the house. "After breakfast we can go out and get it."

* * *

 

Despite Sarada's sour mood towards Boruto, even she noticed the boy hadn't been at school the previous day. So she was somewhat shocked that on the day of the Christmas exchange Boruto actually had the nerve to show his face.

Shino didn't think he'd actually be able to cover so many subjects in a day. Granted that it was Sarada who ensured the class was mostly silent. Even if most people in the class didn't seem to _know_ … they knew that something was up between Sarada and Boruto. It was due to how every few seconds Sarada would glare at Boruto from behind Mitsuki's back.

There was some _major_ beef going on despite how it was supposed to be the jolly mood of the holidays.

So when the time for the gift exchange came to pass, everyone seemed extremely uncomfortable. Even Shino seemed nervous about letting the kids run wild and deliver their gifts in this kind of hostile vibe. He did go for it anyways saying, "There is 15 minutes left of class left. So it's time to hand over your gifts."

For a good while the whole entire class didn't move. All of their eyes were glued to Boruto who stood up defiantly. The blond fluffy haired boy stormed over to the space in between Sarada and Mitsuki. He boldly announced, "It must clearly be bothering you both, that I cannot get my life together!"

Sarada crossed her arms sourly keeping her head held high, she blew off Boruto's comment. Calling out, "Hey, Chocho! Come over here." She reached into her bag pulling out chips announcing, "I got the rare flavor that I know you like."

Immediately Chocho's eyes lit up brightly like Christmas lights. Letting out a happy cry she rose to her feet running over to Sarada. "Sarada! You are the best!" She took the bag of chips out of her friend's hand opening them. Wasting no time shoving some food into her mouth it was like she remembered, "Oh.. ye… mmf..mmm I got you something too! I got you some really cute oven mitts."

Sarada stood up out of her seat. Completely dissing off Boruto's entire existence, to go and get her present. There was no way for Boruto's mind not to think, ' _Well there she goes crushing your dreams of a happy ending by not letting you apologize.'_ Sucking up a huge gasp for air, Boruto held back loud screaming. He knew what Sarada was doing. She was proving that she had gotten her friend the better gift.

_But she was soooo wrong._

It had appeared that now after Sarada had made her moves, the class could return to their normal selves. The whole class broke out into a fit of talking and laughing as they began handing over their gifts to each other. Shino let out a very noticeable relieved look; even he was satisfied everyone had returned back to normal.

"Thanks for the paper." Inojin said as he unwrapped his present from Shikadai. He gave the other boy a bright smile humming, "It makes me feel better for not giving you a very creative gift either."

"Yeah your gift really sucks.." Shikadai proclaimed pulling out the hair scrunchy that Inojin had gifted him. "I have a billion of these at home."

"I figured. I have a lot of paper at home too."

"Well at least I didn't sign my card with, Love Inojin."

"Gosh. I hope not, my name is Inojin not yours."

"You get my point! No one signs with hearts anymore…. It's such a drag! How old are we, five?"

"It seems like you're trying hard to find fault with my card." Inojin grinned playfully as he leaned over nudging Shikadai pressuring him. "Just admit it. You like it. You try to push to everything off you like." His bright smile was gleaming up at him.

The black haired boy closed the card huffing, "Okay, I'll admit the art on the cover is really good. But I'd be disappointed if it was anything less of perfection for me." Shikadai closed his green eyes trying not to fall victim to Inojin's adorable expression.

Metal lee caught sight of the card complimenting, "Yeah! That is really well drawn, Inojin! You're the best artist in our class."

"My card is better!" Denki shoved his gift in Iwabe's lap. Telling him excitedly, "So open it! Open it!"

Iwabe's brown eyes grew wide as he revolted back almost in disgust. His nostrils flared when his nose caught a scent of what came from the gift bag being forced upon him. "What the heck? It smells like butter!" He put his hands out trying to deflect the bag away like it was a buzzing fly urking him.

"It's not butter! It's vanilla!" Denki said a bit disappointed at how cruel Iwabe was reacting. "It's from my parents business of scented cards."

Iwabe still was on block mode steadily denying. It took him a lot to hold back his attitude from snapping, "It belongs in the trash!" So he stiffened a stern face. He took the gift off Denki's hands telling him, "I'll take it and open it at home I guess…."

"Why won't you open it now?"

"It's special.. I should save it?"

"Really!? I worked really hard trying to decode what gift you want."

That was another reason why Iwabe was saving his gift. Mostly to spare Denki the disappointment that would appear on Iwabe's face knowing this was not what he desired at all. Iwabe wasn't down for disappointing feelings at the moment.

So Iwabe handed Denki the gift he bought for him saying, "Yeah... um.. Just have fun opening this. Then picture your excitement being my face when I open your gift for me at home. Then maybe if ya want, we could hang out tomorrow?"

"Okay! Just promise me tonight, you call me and tell me how much you like it?"

"Sure?"

"Pff…" Boruto rolled his eyes to the ceiling, at them. They were such dorks, he was better at being smooth now the he'd _somewhat_ collect himself. Instead he looked at Mitsuki firmly with a passion that was as real as it gets. His soul burned intensely with his jumping heart as he reached under the table from his bag pulling out a journal in a bland affable manner. "This is for you."

Mitsuki looked a bit in shock at the gift. He reached out taking it from Boruto's hand with such delicate caution. It was simply a journal, but it was pretty. It had Mitsuki's name neatly spelled out in cursive on the cover, which was soft made of silk almost like. His eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing before him, it was like a masterpiece.

Mitsuki's forehead puckered in deep thought over what he might have done to deserve something so nice. All he managed to murmur was, "Wow," under his breath.

"Mitsuki! I knew you would like it!?" Boruto announced out his voice booming to ensure Sarada heard him.

Boruto shouldn't have been surprised when a out stretch of extending hands reached back and covered his mouth forcefully. The feeling of warm palms and soft skin on his lips was a thrill within itself.

"Shhh...shhh…" Mitsuki hushed as Boruto's blue eyes lit up noticing yellow one's almost glowing in the classroom.

Boruto couldn't help but feel his troubles unraveling as a lackluster grin spread on his face, "What? You do like it right?"

Mitsuki skipped right to the point keeping eye contact but his gaze became glazed, "Why would you get me something so beautiful?"

Instinctively Boruto shook his head, allowing Mitsuki to remove his hands from his lips for a quick second, "I know yo-"

Mitsui covered Boruto's lips quickly again silencing him commanding him, "No more lies this time."

The blue haired male removed his hands from off of his friend's lips only to have Boruto let out a very agitated sigh, "HUH? I..I..but...I wasn't even gonna te-"

Mitsuki covered Boruto's lips again, "No stuttering either, sounds like you're beating around the bush..."

Boruto let out a muffled complaint of, "I swear, I'm no-"

"No."

"But le-!"

"Just stop."

"I need to tell you somethi-"

"HUSH!" Mitsuki snapped, mashing Boruto's lips together in a kissy face to prevent any jaw movement.

Lowering his usually high energetic mood, Boruto sighed heavily simply just enjoying the feel of Mitsuki's hands on his face. If he anything it was relaxing to feel such a thing, he could almost close his eyes and pretend things would be like this forever. There was putting up a facade for the world.

"Now, when I let go," Mitsuki began to say his eyes cutting at his friend, "You tell me everything. Not just why you gave me this, but also as to why you're falling apart. Do you understand?"

Boruto gave a nod and immediately he was once again free to speak his mind. The only problem was that now he was at a sudden loss of things to say. _Where should he start to explain? When should he unravel the truth? Or maybe he should just ignore it all along…..these feelings? What did they mean?_ Mitsuki dropped his arms down a little bit too fast, which made Boruto scramble.

Chewing on his bottom lip a bit, Boruto finally spoke, "I guess...you're right. About the reverse nightmares… How they're not good? They are sorta like my guilt. I get mad over stuff I cannot control… But it makes me feel better to stand up for my friends."

Shaking his head Mitsuki mumbled, "Listen Boruto, you're dearest friend. I no longer can accept the way you're acting now. I don't like to know that you lie. Especially when you tell me not to do those things. It makes you sound like a hypocrite." His snake eyes narrowed harshly as he told the boy off, "I don't want my sun to be a hypocrite."

"I know.. I know…" Boruto babbled then he looked dead in Mitsuki's eyes telling him. "I don't want to set a bad example for someone who looks up to me. I want to be the best that I can be. I always want you to see me be the best that I can be. I don't want you to see that ugly part of me ever."

Mitsuki opened his mouth to speak only then the bell rang. He was mentally prepared for all this to be over, so he quickly handed Boruto his gift. The blonde took the gift in surprise but gave an Mitsuki even _bigger_ surprise that when the bell rang he didn't move.

Everyone else in the class began walking out the classroom door ready to go home on a Friday and start their weekend. But Boruto didn't move an inch. His firm blue eyes kept a steady focus on Mitsuki's yellow orbs. It was like he was mining for diamonds inside of them. Which made Mitsuki feel a bit nostalgic since he wasn't used to Boruto actually paying him this much passionate attention. Only in Mitsuki's dreams did Boruto's gaze burn such a deep hole into his soul.

Swallowing down his nerves Mitsuki rose to his feet. _He began walking away again._ He was ready to retreat to watching Boruto from the shadows. "I thought. You would be leaving soon. If I'm blocking your way, I'll move…"

"You'll always move for Boruto." Sarada cut in their conversation. Her eyes darting around between the both of them as she informed, "Boruto will always bust his ass trying to impress you too, Mitsuki."

"Mmm!" Borum felt his face start to heat up with embarrassment as he shot daggers at Sarada. Gritting his teeth out of irritation, he reminded her, "Aren't you mad at me? Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Sarada nodded her head, "Yes. But you told me if I want to be Hokage then I have to help people. I figure that includes helping people, I'm pissed off at as well." She directed that part to Boruto personally. However it didn't seem malicious as she elaborated clearing up the elephant in the room, "You two like each other."

She said it so _simplistic_ like it wasn't a huge secret. Which is what really mad Boruto get so flustered as he shouted at her, "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT US?"

"I sit next to Mitsuki and you everyday." Sarada proclaimed smirking and tossed her hair bang slightly. "It's painful to see you both mentally make goo-goo eyes at each other and not confess it."

"Haha!" Boruto let out a twisted laugh despite his face being red as a tomato, "You…." He looked at the sweet expression plastered on Mitsuki's face making him drop his insult. Instead he complimented, "You're gonna make a good Hokage someday if you can read signs like that."

Sarada clicked her tongue in success as she walked out the classroom winking at Boruto. Chocho was waiting for her by the door asking, "Did they kiss yet?"

"Shhh.." Sarada silenced her taking up her hand pulling the girl away from the classroom telling, "They're going to….But it's none of our business…."

Mitsuki heard this part and became particularly interested, because if what Boruto did confess was true then… _Boruto was going to kiss him!_

"People who like each other hug. People who are in love kiss." Mitsuki said plainly like it was basic knowledge. He then paused taking a look at Boruto to see how he would react.

The blonde rose to his feet not making any sudden actions in Mitsuki's direction. In a nerve wrecking second that painfully ticked by he finally found the strength to elaborate and clear his mind, "I shouldn't have called you weird, Mitsuki. I don't think there's anything wrong with being kinda weird."

Mitsuki pressed his lips together; slightly pursed for a juicy kiss. He didn't have his eyes closed quite yet since he was copying based off all his knowledge from the movies. Mentally he was pondering when Boruto was going to lock his mouth on his. Preparing his face he pushed some of his blue hair away, neatly tucking it behind his ear.

Empathy flooded Boruto's heart as he went red in the face for what seemed like the 100th time this day. Tenderly he raised his finger tapping it on Mitsuki's nose reminding the boy not to overthink things.

In response a quizzical look slid on pale skin as his pupils dilated, to catch a sight of Boruto opening the gift that he gave him. The blonde recorded the smell and feel for a few seconds before pulling it out the box. "Is this your headband?"

"Yes. I was going to get you a hamburger gift card but I figured that was too mainstream and not from my heart."

"Okay…. but your headband?"

"I gave it to you. So you'd always think of me… like I think of you. In case you feel afraid or lonely. I mean, what I said before… on how you look better with a bright smile."

"That is actually more weird than expected. You really care about me."

"Super weird?" Mitsuki responded by pointing to himself, "I am weird for caring about you?"

"No! I mean, sometimes I find it really adoring!" Boruto praised in a dog like manner. Suddenly bursting full of happiness with emotion leaking out his tone, "Which is why I got you that journal. So you can write down about my day… well our days together in there."

Mitsuki let loose one of his very rare slight smiles at Boruto enjoying the lovely life that seemed to shine and radiate from his face. "My sun is back." He pointed out noticing how less gloomy Boruto had become.

"It's because….We're together like this." Boruto didn't form it as a question in the slightest and instead it was a complete statement. _Mitsuki was his end and his beginning and his crutch to turn on when he was in need._ So those words had to be a true statement, therefore he said a bit louder this time. "We will stay together like this."

Mitsuki nodded, opening his arms a bit almost in an awkward stance for a hug, only to have Boruto charge and run up to him. Instead of jumping up in his arms Boruto got right in Mitsuki's face, placing it all on the line he dove in for what he assumed to be freedom forever from the heavy word chains holding him down.

Aggressively Boruto pressed his lips onto Mitsuki's.

_Well…._

Boruto _sorta_ pressed his lips on Mitsuki's….

Boruto sorta _kinda_ pressed his lips on Mitsuki's in a kissing manner….

Boruto almost _kinda sorta_ KISSED Mitsuki.

Depending on how one might define _'kiss_.' Their lips didn't meet each other, but felt each other. They didn't taste each other since in a cowardly act at the last second, Boruto had blocked their lips by using Mitsuki's headband. Both lovely ruby lips blocked by the cloth that acted as a wall pushing them apart. However in that moment their faces were so close and their noses basically rubbing together with amused yellow eyes being mirrored by blue.

At some point they took into consideration the fact they _weren't_ REALLY kissing each other, as more so making out with a nasty sweaty headband.

Yet that didn't really matter. What mattered was the emotions all being poured out here. The joy, the excitement, the glee, the love, all of that was attributes that would linger in their brain forever. Along with that mentally they could picture this as the highlight of their lives so far.

It would be a picture perfect moment, if someone just cropped the image a bit to remove the headband. Maybe in the photo shop place put Mitsuki's arms wrapped around Boruto's waist. Maybe place Boruto's hands to be moved with them fumbling around in a playful manner in Mitsuki's silky hair.

_It would be perfect._

_Hell!_ It would be perfect with Boruto's strong arms wrapped around Mitsuki's slender waist. It would be dazzling to see Mitsuki rampaging his fingers through Boruto's fluffy blond hair.

_But they were 12 and didn't know how to kiss right!_

It was both of their first kiss and neither of them wanted to do something stupid and fucking ruin it. So they choose the best option to fucking do nothing and let it fucking happen. The best things in life occurred when it rolled on allowing stuff to happen.

_Mitsuki let Boruto happen to save him and look at all the good that came out of that!_

Finally pulling away nothing but silence filled Boruto's brain. It was like after venting out his feelings and that mind blowing sweet sensational kiss had washed all worries in his head away. It was just another powerful example of how much Mitsuki made an impact on Boruto's life, equivalent to a handprint on his heart.

"Here." He slowly lowered his hands offering Mitsuki his headband back, in a completely normal motion. "I might have drooled on it a bit." The blonde confessed sheepishly.

Mitsuki gave Boruto almost this enchanted expression and started talking, but Boruto's mind must have been far and long gone. The shorter male swore that he saw Mitsuki's lips moving, yet there was almost like a death tone whoosh of nothing swept through the whole entire classroom. It must have been a mental glitch because when Boruto clicked back to all he heard was a roar of, "Bust someone's face open if my headband is too damaged to use again."

Blinking completely confused Boruto took a few steps back, "Did you just make a threat?" He could have swore a few seconds ago, Mitsuki didn't care how ruined his headband got especially when he just gave it as a gift.

"No, I state facts." Mitsuki summarized, his eyes seeming to do the smirking for him. "So my lovely sun," The blue haired boy strolled up to Boruto, a sly look dancing on his lips that the blonde hoped would be brave enough to kiss his own. "I'm gonna make sure you stay vibrant and bright from now on. No more sadness, no more pain, no more suffering. I'm gonna stick around and fix it." He grazed his pale finger on Boruto's skin tracing his jaw line humming, "Even the sun, needs someone to lean on, right?"

Swallowing nervously, Boruto felt his stomach do flip flops as the idea of personal space seemed to now be thrown out the window when it came to the two of them. "So you don't mind, I used the headband? Or if.. I'm not really..as put together as I seem?"

"That doesn't matter. We all have our dark sides that should remain a mystery…" A bit of shadows seemed to flash across Mitsuki's face madly, as he raised his hand to cover his mouth. His overly long sleeves bashfully blocking a few more words from escaping his lips, as he gave an innocent bug eyed loving look at his new boyfriend. Mitsuki's yellow eyes seemed suddenly bedazzled as he said, "Next time we try to kiss...is it normal to use a headband?"

"I don't know what I was thinking.. I really wanted to kiss you, but what if you got mad and broke my damn neck or punched me."

"I wouldn't have. I would never hurt you, Boruto!"

"I know, but you got that snake look in your eyes…... so I couldn't be sure."

"Boruto, I ALWAYS have this look in my eyes."

"I know. I know… just.. I know. I'm gonna shut up now."

Mitsuki hummed a bit in approval, "Please do. I want to have good memories of this for when I go home. When I have to leave you again." To Mitsuki any and every time with Boruto is wonderfully precious.

"Sorry." Boruto admitted sheepishly before getting a bright idea. "You want to come over to my house? We have hot chocolate."

"What's hot chocolate?" Mitsuki questioned taking up Boruto's hand in his own. Boruto had warm hands with a friendly feel, they were strong yet gentle. It gave Mitsuki a comforting tingly feeling running up his arms. "Is it melted chocolate? If so how would you eat it? Do you use a spoon or…."

For some reason even though the idea was completely and totally predictable of how clueless Mitsuki would take it, Boruto found himself laughing. He wasn't sure if he was laughing in pity, mocking, or pur random. It was probably out of the sudden relief on Boruto's shoulders now that the pain of keeping secrets was gone. He could truly tell Mitsuki anything and place his feelings in his boyfriend's hands without the fear of them being crushed.

"Mitsuki, it's a drink." Boruto confirmed putting his mind to rest. Flicking some of his blond locks out of his sincere orbs, he squeezed Mitsuki's hand. "You drink it. I know you'll like it because it has marshmallows."

"Marshmallows are okay." Mitsuki gave a confirmation statement; he seemed to be reflecting on his feelings. "They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. But unlike snowflakes, marshmallows are predictable. Which is also unlike you," He poked his boyfriend's cheek as they walked out the classroom, "You, Boruto Uzumaki, are completely unpredictable."

"Like you're one to talk!" Boruto laughed slightly. But he could tell Mitsuki didn't mean an insult by it. Mitsuki was just doing what he did best and speaking his mind for what bright idea came into it.

_Mitsuki always spoke the truth._

"I like being unpredictable. I love unpredictable things." Mitsuki concluded, still smiling meekly up at Boruto. "And everyday I spend with you is unpredictable like a snowflake, I never know how each day is going to shape up."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading so much! Feel free to leave reviews/kudos. I am still learning how to write so constructive criticism is appreciated. Have a wonderful awesome day! Thank you so much for reading! Expect more fanfics of these two in the future (Hopefully).


End file.
